Scorpion class
|Image =220px|Ship image. |Affiliation =Romulan Star Empire, Romulan Star Navy Remans Romulan Republic, Romulan Republican Force |Type =Attack fighter |Service period =24th-25th centuries |Length = |Width = |Height = |Mass = |Decks =1 |Crew =2 |Speed = |Maxspeed = |Cruspeed = |Armaments =Disruptor, torpedo launcher, plasma torpedoes |Defences =Deflector shield, cloaking device |Systems = |Auxiliary Craft= |}} The was a type of small attack fighter used aboard the Reman warbird Scimitar in 2379. They had been introduced by 2375 by the Romulan Star Empire for use for their Reman troops. They were still in use as of the 25th century as attack fighters, utilizing disruptor turrets and standard photon torpedoes, as well as shields and cloaking devices. History Several Scorpion-class fighters were destroyed by the Jem'Hadar during the attack on Goloroth during the Dominion War. ( ) When Captain Jean-Luc Picard was captured and taken aboard the Scimitar by Praetor Shinzon, the captain and Data used a Scorpion-class vessel to escape. Although he initially found the craft difficult to maneuver, Picard eventually managed to drive the vessel through a window located in Shinzon's reception chamber and escape into space, where the craft was beamed aboard the . The Scimitar s shuttlebay, where other Scorpion-class vessels were stored, was later destroyed when the Enterprise and the Scimitar collided. ( ) 25th century Scorpion-class fighter.]] The Scorpion-class would be in continuous use by multiple Romulan and Reman factions through the early 25th century and by 2409 was adopted as the primary light attack craft of the Romulan Republican Force and the Reman Resistance. ( ) Several Scorpion-class fighters were part of the Tal Shiar/Elachi fleet that attacked the Reman Crateris colony early in 2409. ( ) Obisek deployed several Scorpion-class fighters, along with and warbirds, in a failed attempt to kill a Romulan Republic-allied starship captain who had infiltrated the Vault in a small craft. ( }}) Scorpion-class ships were also stationed at Tal Shiar facilities on Nopada Prime and Brea III. In the first case they were deployed to search the desert outside the facility for escaped prisoners. In the second, at least four were destroyed on the ground either by orbital bombardment or by small arms fire. Another attempted to strafe an away team and was shot down by sustained gunfire. ( |Cutting the Cord}}) Technical data The cockpit of a Scorpion-class fighter was small, with the copilot seated behind the pilot. The disruptor mount was on the dorsal stern area. ( ) The Scorpion-class was capable of both carrier-based and independent operation and was capable of atmospheric flight. The model(s) in service by the 2400s were warp-capable and possessed a cloaking device. They were powered by a matter-antimatter reactor instead of the usual Romulan power source, a confined quantum singularity. ( ) :It is unknown whether the ''Scimitar s Scorpion-class fighters were warp- or cloak-capable.'' Appendices Connections External link * * **NPC version Category:Fighter classes Category:Reman starship classes category:Romulan shuttlecraft classes Category:Romulan Republic starship classes Category:25th century starships Category:25th century Romulan starships